More Than A Feeling
by XXTheCakeIsALieXX
Summary: Trent looks back on his relationship with Gwen, all the good times they've shared, and how it all came crashing down. Songfic to Boston's "More Than A Feeling".


**More Then A Feeling**

**Summary**: Trent looks back on his relationship with Gwen, all the good times they've shared, and how it all came crashing down. Songfic to Boston's "More Then A Feeling".

**Setting**: Playa Des Losers 2, or wherever the hell it is the TDA losers go.

**Timeline**: Shortly after the first "TDA Aftermath" show.

**Author's Note That You're Probably Skipping**: Hey all, the name's XXTheCakeIsALieXX. I've been an author here for a while, but this account's been kinda dormant. Wrote a few stories a while back, but they didn't really take off. Hope I can win some fans with my wicked writing skills (strikes Harold-like pose).

Enjoy the angst!

* * *

Trent yawned as he awoke, slowly opening his eyes. The musician yawned again and stretched out, sitting up in his bed. As per his usual morning routine, he reached over and turned on his radio. He froze when he heard the opening to an all-too-familiar song...

_I looked out this morning, and the sun was gone.  
Turned on some music to start my day._

Trent listened to the song, not moving a muscle. Being a guitarist, Trent had spent fair amounts of time listening to old rock and roll songs, this one in particular. But it's not the song itself, but what it's about. And what it made Trent think of...

_I lost myself in a familiar song.  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away..._

If you'd ask the average person, they'd say "More Than A Feeling", Boston's 1976 hit, is a love song. In a sense, they're right. But if one pays attention to the lyrics, they'd see that it's actually a break-up song.

_It's more than a feeling, (More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play. (More than a feeling)  
Then I begin dreaming, (More than a feeling)  
'Til I see Marianne walk away..._

"Gwen..." Trent said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

_I see my Marianne walking away..._

Trent replayed that last line in his head, replacing "Marianne" with "Gwendolyn". Memories came flooding back to him, like water rushing out of a broken dam.

_So many people have come and gone.  
Their faces fade as the years go by._

Back when Trent first arrived on Total Drama Island, it was like love at first sight. Well, maybe not love, but Trent new there was something special about Gwen.

_Yet I still recall as I wander on,  
As clear as the sun in the summer sky..._

As the season progressed, Trent felt himself falling for this girl that he barely knew. He found himself staring at her when she wasn't looking, thinking about her all the time... At first, he wasn't quite sure why he was feeling this way. But when the two started spending time together, he knew he was in love.

_It's more than a feeling, (More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play. (More than a feeling)  
Then I begin dreaming, (More than a feeling)  
'Til I see Marianne walk away..._

When Gwen had finally kissed him during the scavenger hunt challenge, things were perfect. That is, until Heather tried to sabotage their relationship. But even the queen bee's treachery couldn't keep them apart. At least, it seemed that way.

_I see my Marianne walking away..._

During the final TDI challenge, Gwen told Trent that she still didn't trust him completely. Trent knew he had to do something to win her back. So, he proved it by carrying a heavy rock alongside her as she ran the course ("Now that I think about it, that was kind of stupid," Trent said, an amused smile briefly appearing on his face. "I mean, a rock? Where did I come up with that?").

But even though it was crazy and just a tad bit stupid, it worked. Gwen was happy to take Trent back, and things were perfect again.

_When I'm tired and thinking cold,  
I hide in my music, forget the day._

Then, when they got to Total Drama Action, things started going bad again. When they were put on separate teams, Trent and Gwen still tried to keep things going. But during the beach challenge, Trent felt like he was starting to lose Gwen. Trent now realized it was probably because he _did _go a little nine-crazy, and didn't think to explain it to Gwen. But back then, he thought it was because he was keeping her from winning. So, he did the only noble thing; he threw his team's challenges for his girlfriend.

_And dream of a girl I used to know.  
I close my eyes and she slipped away..._

This only seemed to alienate Gwen even more. Trent thought he wasn't doing enough, so he started throwing more challenges. And what happened? Gwen dumped him! And then she told his own teammates to vote him off! Trent was devastated, and thought it was his fault, still. Then he went on TDA Aftermath and found out that it _was _his fault.

_She slipped away..._

By now, Trent had grabbed his guitar and started playing and singing along with the song... with a minor alteration.

_"It's more than a feeling, (More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play. (More than a feeling)  
Then I begin dreaming, (More than a feeling)  
'Till I see Gwendolyn walk away..."_

Trent dropped his guitar and tears began leaking from his eyes. He took a deep breath, and sang the last few words.

_"I see my Gwendolyn walking away..."_

The song ended, and Trent started sobbing into his pillow.

**The End**

**

* * *

**Wow. This could be the angstiest thing I've ever written. XD It was fun!

Hope you guys liked it!

-XXTheCakeIsALieXX


End file.
